Blüten aus der Asche
by Vilandel
Summary: AU - 79 nach Christus. Der Vesuv bricht aus. Können ein Gladiator und eine Sklavin aus Herculanum, die vor dem Zorn der Götter fliehen, in der Asche ihre Liebe blühen lassen? (Cobra & Kinana Oneshot)


**Blüten aus der Asche**

„Das wird eine hässliche Narbe geben."

„Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst, hätte ich nie draufkommen können. AUTSCH!"

Seufzend legte Kinana einen von Alkohol getränkten Lappen auf die Armwunde, was Cobra vor Schmerz leise aufschreien liess.

„Ein so starker Gladiator lässt sich von ein bisschen Alkohol in die Knie gehen?", lachte die Sklavin verschmitz.

„Lach nicht, es macht wirklich höllisch weh", murrte Cobra schlecht gelaunt, doch er liess die Folter nun wortlos über sich ergehen. Die Wunde war an und für sich nicht schlimm, doch er musste wohl für zwei Wochen nicht kämpfen können. Was hiess, dass er für Sommerspiele in Pompeji ausfiel und in Herculanum bleiben musste. Auch wenn er es Zancrow gerne zurückgeben wollte, so war er doch froh nicht teilzunehmen. Er hasste das Leben anderer zu nehmen, nur für den Spass des Publikums. Er hasste sein Dasein als Sklave. Gut, als Gladiator hatte er noch das Glück, etwas Respekt zu bekommen und bewundert zu werden. Vor allem vor Mädchen. Doch was nützte das alles, wenn er keine Freiheit hatte?

Seufzend drehte er sich zu Kinana um. Seine einzige und beste Freundin seit ihrer Kindheit. Sie war eine der unzähligen Sklavinnen in der Arena von Herculanum und die, die sich um ihn kümmerte. Sie hatte es noch schlimmer als er, Sklavinnen behandelte man wie Dinge, ein Stuhl oder ein Korb. Viele Sklavinnen wurden auch übel behandelt, sowohl von arroganten Gladiatoren als auch von den Söhnen ihres Herren, vielleicht auch vom Herrn persönlich. Auch Kinana sollte Freiheit bekommen. Ein so zierliches Mädchen wie sie verdiente es nicht, in dieser Hölle zu schmoren.

Kinana hatte, während er diesen Gedanken nachging, die Wunde gründlich desinfiziert und nähte diese mit einer bewundernswerten Konzentration. Sie hatte Glück, dass sich kein Mann ausser ihm für sie interessierte. Kinana hatte schnell verstanden, dass sie unauffällig und ungeschickt sein sollte, wenn sie nicht das Gleiche erleiden wollte wie andere Sklavinnen. Was Cobra auch recht war. Er hätte es nicht aushalten können, wenn Kinana ihre Unschuld mit Gewalt verloren hätte. Sie war seine beste Freundin. Er würde nie zulassen, dass ein anderer ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmt.

„So, fertig", murmelte sie und verband den Arm ihres Freundes. Ein Danke murmelnd stand Cobra auf und ging zum Fenster. In den frühen Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages würde sein Herr samt seiner Familie und dem grössten Teil seiner Gladiatoren nach Pompeji abreisen. Nur er, ebenfalls verletzte und die alten Gladiatoren würden hier bleiben, mit ein paar Sklaven unter der Aufsicht des Intendants und ein paar Soldaten. Wenigstens würde er etwas Ruhe haben. Der Intendant und die Soldaten waren zwar auch so respektlos wie der Herr, aber in seiner Abwesenheit würden sie nie etwas tun, was ihm wütend machen würde.

„Also... ich geh dann mal", riss ihn Kinana aus seinen Gedanken. Doch als sie gerade zur Tür marschieren wollte, hielt Cobra sie zurück.

„Kannst du... bitte diese Nacht bei mir bleiben?", fragte er stotternd und wurde rot. Warum auch? Sie war seine beste Freundin, warum wurde er rot. Doch Kinana nickte bestätigend und auch ihre Wange schienen den Rubin des Kaisers in den Schatten legen zu wollen. Zaghaft legte er einen Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern und führte sie langsam zu seiner Stätte. Eine Weile lang lagen sie einfach nebeneinander und keiner wagte es den Mund aufzumachen.

„Werden wir eines Tages frei sein?", fragte Kinana schliesslich in die Stille hinein.

„Vielleicht... es kann lange dauern, aber wenn dann zusammen", erwiderte Cobra. Lächelnd kuschelte sich Kinana gegen ihn und beide schliefen trotz allem glücklich ein.

**xxx**

Beunruhigt beobachtete Kinana den Vesuv, der immer mehr zu rauchen anfing. Vor ein paar Stunden kam ein Bote aus Pompeji, der berichtete, dass dort Aschen und Steine vom Himmel fielen und die Luft wie nach verdorbenen Eier roch. In der Kaserne von Herculanum war jedoch niemand besorgt. Das passierte in Pompeji und wahrscheinlich würden die Götter sich schnell beruhigen. Doch Kinana war sich dabei nicht so sicher. Tief in sich spürte sie, dass etwas schlimmes passieren würde. Etwas ganz schlimmes sogar.

„Kinana?"

Erschrocken drehte sich Kinana um. Cobra stand vor der Tür ihrer Kammer. Er hatte Reisekleider angezogen und an der Schulter trug er einen ziemlich gebrauchten Seemannssack.

„Wir gehen."

„Aber..."

„Kein aber. Ich weiss nicht, was mit diesem Berg los ist, aber wenn wir hier bleiben überleben wir mit Sicherheit nicht. Auf was die anderen warten ist mir egal, sollen sie doch warten und verrecken. Ich jedenfalls werde nicht hier sitzen bleiben und Däumchen drehen. Es ist mir egal, dass ich ein Sklave bin. Das wird mich davon abhalten zu überleben. Pack deine Sachen und komm. Ich will nicht, dass uns der Intendant erwischt."

Nickend stand Kinana auf und verstaute ihre wenigen Besitze – Holzbürste, Mantel (trotz der Hitze) und Schal – in einen kleinen Beutel. Auch sie wollte überleben. Sie wollte diesem verrückt gewordenen Berg nicht ihr Leben opfern. Wenn sie ehrlich war, würde sie hier niemand vermissen. Cobra war immer ihr einziger Freund gewesen.

Sobald sie fertig gepackt hatte, nahm Cobra sie schon am Handgelenk und zog sie aus der Kammer. Im Gang rannten beide, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Zum Glück stellte sich niemand in ihrem Weg. Doch auch in den Strassen von Herculanum bremsten sie nicht. Erst als sie sich etwas entfernt hatten vor der Stadt und die Hügel erreicht hatten, gönnten sie sich eine kurze Atempause.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Kinana schliesslich nach einer Weile heftig keuchend.

„Nach Nuceria. Meine Schwester Luna war dort Sklavin bei einem ehrenvollen Mann, Gaius Sabinus. Ich hoffe, er wird uns aufnehmen. Er hatte schon öfters versucht mich freizukaufen, weil er Luna wie seine eigene Tochter liebt. Soweit ich weiss hat er meine Schwester freigelassen und sie als seine Tochter adoptiert. Ich denke, dass wir dort in Sicherheit sind."

Kinana nickte. Cobra hatte ihr schon oft von seiner kleinen Schwester erzählt. Sie waren sehr nahe und es hatte ihm geschmerzt, als sie getrennt wurden. Dann war er in der Kaserne der Gladiatoren Herculanums verkauft worden und kurze Zeit später hatten sie sich kennen gelernt.

Cobra nahm sanft ihre Hand und marschierte im schnellen Schritt in der Richtung von Nuceria. Wenn sie sich beeilten, würden sie wahrscheinlich schon in wenigen Stunden bei Sabinus eintreffen. Kinana hingegen drehte sich zum Vesuv um. Kam es ihr nur so vor oder leuchtete an der Spitze etwas flammenrotes? Unauffällig begann sie zu zittern. Sie hatte Angst, dass Cobra und sie eine Schreckensnacht erleben würden, die sie nicht überleben werden. War es überhaupt eine gute Idee zu fliehen? Falls sie überleben, werden sie auch wirklich frei sein?

**xxx**

Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt, obwohl es noch Nachmittag war. Doch die Rauchwolke, die aus dem Vesuv rauskam, überdeckte den Himmel der ganzen Umgebung. Zudem war es heiss, noch heisser als normalerweise im Sommer. Cobra und Kinana hatten währenddessen die Hügel erreicht und gönnten sich eine kurze Pause. Der Gladiator hatte als Vorräte Oliven, Käse, etwas Brot und zwei Wasserflaschen. Das Wasser war allerdings eher lauwarm und der Käse war zur Hälfte geschmolzen. Doch es war besser als nichts. Kinana drehte sich wieder nach Herculanum um. Seit sie geflohen waren, war die Stadt übel zugerichtet worden. Vorhin war eine Art Staublawine oder -wolke auf Herculanum gedonnert. Kinana hatte mit Entsetzen sehen können, dass diese Wolke eine verbrannte Spur hinter sich gelassen hatte. Wie konnte dies nur möglich sein? Was hatten die Menschen dieser Region den Göttern nur angetan, dass sie solche Plagen erleben müssen? Plötzlich fühlte Kinana etwas Leichtes auf ihren linken Arm fallen. Regnete es seit Tagen wieder? Vorsichtig liess die Lilahaarige ihre rechte Hand über ihren Arm gleiten. Sie hinterliess eine schwarze Spur. Asche. Es regnete Asche.

„Kinana?"

Angesprochene drehte sich erschrocken um. Cobra hatte die Vorräte wieder in seinem Sack eingepackt und war aufgestanden. Besorgt sah er sie an. Er wusste, dass all dies, was gerade passierte, ihr grosse Angst bereitete. Auch wenn sie es nicht zeigen wollte, er spürte es. Cobra wollte nicht, dass sie Angst hatte. Darum versprach er sich innerlich zum x-ten Mal, sie zu beschützen. Aber konnte er sie gegen den Zorn der Götter wahren? Daran wollte er lieber nicht denken. Wie aus der Ferne hörte er sich selber sagen: „Wir sollten einen Unterschlupf finden. Mit dieser Asche können wir nicht vorwärts gehen."

Beinah automatisch nahm er ihre Hand, die erstaunlich perfekt in seiner passte, wie er mit roten Wangen fand, und zog sie weiter. Irgendwo würden doch wohl in Sicherheit sein. Schweigend marschierten sie weiter in die Hügel. Cobras Sorge konnte Kinana förmlich spüren. Sie wusste an was er dachte, denn genau dasselbe machte auch ihr Angst. Würden sie diese Schreckensnacht überleben? Was passierte mit dem Vesuv? Was war der Zorn der Götter? Kinana war sich sicher, dass sie es wahrscheinlich nie erfahren werden. Sicher würden sie diesen Tag nie überleben und selbst wenn, niemand würde es je erklären können. Beide haben sich immer sehnlichst gewünscht, eines Tages endlich Mal frei zu sein. Da sie ja nun geflohen sind, sollten sie dies eigentlich auch sein. Doch irgendwie hatte Kinana das Gefühl, dass diese Sache, die aus dem Vesuv ausbrach, auch eine Art Gefängnis sei. Die Lilahaarige seufzte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie nie wissen wie es ist, frei zu sein.

**xxx**

Einen Unterschlupf fanden sie in einem verlassenen Stall, verloren irgendwo in den Hügeln. Mensch und Tier mussten wohl geflohen sein als der Berg anfing Steine, Asche und Feuer zu spucken. Drinnen war noch genug Stroh um es sich bequem zu machen und neben dem Stall gab es noch eine Quelle, in der zum Glück noch etwas Wasser floss. Cobra profitierte die Flaschen wieder etwas aufzufüllen. Unterwegs hatten sie das Wasser fertig getrunken. Kinana war währenddessen auf dem Stroh eingeschlafen. Wie wunderschön und zerbrechlich sie doch aussah. Cobra setzte sich neben dem schlafenden Mädchen und strich ihr durch das kurze Haar. Seit Jahren hatte er gemerkt, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Richtig wahrnehmen wollte er es nie, doch tief in seinem Herzen hatte er es immer gewusst. Und nun, jetzt wo sie höchstwahrscheinlich ihre letzten Momente leben werden, bereute er es, dass er ihr nie seine Gefühle gestanden hatte. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob sie das Gleiche für ihn empfand, doch wenn er nicht so verdammt stolz gewesen wäre, wüsste er es jetzt und vielleicht wären sie schon mehr gewesen als nur Freunde. Vielleicht würden sie diesen Tag nicht überleben. Zuerst dachte er sich, sie würden es schaffen sich dem Zorn der Götter zu entfliehen. Doch jetzt, wenn er sah was alles draussen geschah, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher.

Liebevoll starrte er das zierliche Mädchen neben ihm an. Leise beugte sich Cobra zu ihr runter, drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre weichen Lippen. Der Gladiator zählte bis zehn, bevor er sich seufzend von ihr löste.

„Ich liebe dich…"

Genau in diesem Augenblick öffnete Kinana ihre Augen. Sie hatte nicht geschlafen. Entsetzt schreckte Cobra zurück. Sie hatte ihn gehört und zu allem Überdruss hatte sie den Kuss gespürt.

„Ich dich auch…", hauchte Kinana lächelnd und lehnte sich glücklich an seine muskulöse Brust. Sie war erleichtert, dass ihre Gefühle erwidert wurden. Seit Jahren war sie schon in Cobra verliebt, sie konnte nicht sagen, wann genau. Doch nie hatte sie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden. Sie hatte Angst, dass er nicht das gleiche empfand und Kinana wollte nicht ihre Freundschaft deswegen auf das Spiel setzten. Doch nun hatte dies keinen Sinn mehr. Er liebte sie, das war alles was im Moment zählte.

Cobra löste sich etwas von ihr und küsste sie wieder. Diesmal war der Kuss leidenschaftlicher und beide fielen auf das Stroh. Ihre Zungen trafen sich und nach anfänglichem zögerlichen Anstupsen fingen sie miteinander zu kämpfen an. Gelegentlich rollten sie auch immer wieder, sodass mal Cobra, mal Kinana oben war. Wegen mangelnder Luft lösten sie sich widerwillig aus dem Kuss. Eine Weile lang hielten sie sich einfach umarmt, die Nähe des anderen geniessend und dessen ruhigen Atmung lauschend, das Ende der Welt draussen vergessend. Doch bald löste sich Kinana aus der Umarmung und begann an Cobras Hemd zu ziehen. Dieser nahm energisch ihre Hand und sah fragend an.

„Bist du dich auch wirklich sicher? Nachher gibt es kein Zurück mehr."

„Ich habe keine Angst. Der Zorn der Götter erschrickt mich nicht, solange du an meiner Seite bist. Lass mich deine Frau werden, bevor der Tod uns nimmt."

Cobra lächelte und küsste sie abermals hungrig, doch gleichzeitig zärtlich und sanft. Langsam halfen sie sich gegenseitig die störenden Stoffe auszuziehen. Er streichelte ihren Körper sanft, er hatte Angst ihr weh zu tun. Sie bemerkten den Aschenregen draussen nicht mehr. Wichtig war nur die Nähe, die Liebe des anderen. Fast unauffällig raubte er ihre Unschuld. Seine Lippen suchten ihre immer wieder, vernachlässigten sie auch manchmal für den Hals. Doch ihre Küsse blieben sanft. Beide wurden nicht vor Lust verrückt, sie genossen einfach die Nähe der geliebten Person.

Etwas später legte sich Cobra erschöpft neben Kinana, während diese ihren Mantel auspackte, um diesen über sie beide zu legen. Dies hatte ihn mehr erschöpft als jegliche Kämpfe in der Arena von Herculanum. Seufzend drehte er sich zu Kinana um. Sie sah ihn mit gläsernen Augen an, die ihn jedoch anstrahlten. Glücklich nahm er sie in die Arme und hauchte ihr kleine Küsse auf ihr gerötetes Gesicht. Kinana machte es ihm gleich und küsste sogar die grosse Narbe, die sein rechtes Auge zierte. Eine Erinnerung an einem harten und blutigen Kampf vor drei Jahren. Cobra hatte sein Auge verloren, der Gegner sein Leben. Der Rothaarige hatte sich damals während einiger Zeit immer wieder gefragt, wer von ihnen beide mehr Glück hatte, daran erinnerte sich Kinana noch ganz genau. Schliesslich war sie es gewesen, die ihn immer wieder beruhigt hatte, wenn er sich wieder darüber den Kopf zerbrach.

Lächelnd sahen sie sich an und flüsterten sich immer liebesvolle Worte in die Ohren. Ihnen war es egal, ob da draussen gerade das Ende der Welt stattfand oder nicht. Sie waren zusammen und das genügte für den Rest ihres Lebens.

**xxx**

Am übernächsten Tag galoppierte ein stolzer schwarzer Hengst über die Hügel in der Nähe des Vesuvs. Auf seinen Rücken trug er ein kleines Mädchen mit silberweissen Locken und atemberaubenden hellblauen Augen. Diese liess den Hengst wieder auf Schritt setzte und beobachtete betrübt den Vesuv und die zerstörte Umgebung, auf der sie von hier einen guten Ausblick hatte. Die Spitze des Berges war verschwunden. An der Stelle sah man einen grossen Krater. Die Städte Herculanum, Pompeji und Stabiae waren von der Erdoberfläche verschwunden. Also ob die Götter diese drei Städte bis auf dem letzten Ziegelstein in Vergessenheit setzten wollte. Nuceria hatte auch etwas abgekriegt, doch zum Glück nichts anderes als Asche und ziemlich leichte Steine. Kein fliessendes Feuer, keine Staubwolke. Nuceria hatte überlebt. Das Mädchen seufzte. Mit Schrecken hatte sie Überlebende auf den Strassen kommen sehen. Es waren so wenige. Ihr Bruder, den sie seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, ausser wenn Meister von Gladiatoren mit ihren besten Kämpfer in der Villa von Sabinus essen kamen und selbst dann konnte sie mit ihm reden. Der alte Sabinus hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, doch die anderen hätten es für unangemessen gefunden, dass die Adoptivtochter eines hochangesehenen Patriziers mit einem Sklaven reden würde. Wahrscheinlich war auch er umgekommen. Das machte sie traurig. Wie viele Male hatte ihr Adoptivvater versucht, Cobra freizukaufen und wie viele Male hatte dessen Herr dies abgeneigt? Nach zehn Versuchen hatte das Mädchen aufgehört zu zählen. Nun würde sie ihn nie mehr sehen.

Das Mädchen zog am Pferd, damit es anhielt und stieg ab, während der Hengst sich brav ziehen liess. Hier in der Nähe gab es einen seit Jahren verlassenen Stall. Das Mädchen ging noch gerne dorthin, um sich zurückzuziehen. Zielstrebig marschierte sie in diese Richtung.

Schon aus der Ferne bemerkte sie, dass dort mindestens zwei Personen waren. Höchstwahrscheinlich ein paar Überlebende aus Herculanum, Pompeji und Stabiae. Das Mädchen wollte sehen, ob ihnen noch irgendwie zu helfen war. Doch je mehr sie sich näherte, desto bekannter erschien ihr eine der Personen. Bis sie schliesslich die aussergewöhnlichen dunkelroten Haaren und die gebräunte Haut erkannte.

„Cobra!", rief sie erschrocken. Er hatte es tatsächlich überlebt. Gerufener drehte sich um und er traute seinen Augen nicht, als er die Person erkannte, die gerade gerufen hatte.

„Luna!"

Voller Freude fielen sich Bruder und Schwester in die Arme. Cobra wirbelte seine kleine Schwester wild durch die Luft, was diese erfreut aufquieken liess. Kinana beobachtete währenddessen gerührt diese Szene. Das war also Luna, die kleine Schwester ihres Geliebten, von der er ihr immer erzählte. Sie schien bei Gaius Sabinus ziemlich viel Freiheit zu haben, da sie ohne Leibwächter durch die Hügel spazierte, vor allem nach dieser Schreckensnacht. Und dazu ritt sie ohne Hilfe ein solches wunderschönes schwarzes Pferd, das gerade etwas weiter entfernt am weiden war.

Als Cobra Luna fertig umgewirbelt hatte, stellte er die beiden Frauen seines Lebens einander vor. Zu seiner Freude mochten Kinana und Luna sich sofort auf dem ersten Blick. Eine Zeit lang erzählten sie alles was sie in dieser Schreckensnacht erlebt hatten und die fünf Jahren zuvor. Bald musste Luna zurück, da sie Sabinus versprochen hatte, zu Mittag wieder zuhause zu sein. Die kleine Silberweisshaarige nahm alles zur Hand. Kinana und sie sassen auf Hermes, dem stolzen schwarzen Rappen, während Cobra diesen an der Leine führen würde. Das brachte die Mädchen zum Kichern, doch der Gladiator liess sich das lächelnd über sich ergehen.

Sabinus nahm Cobra und Kinana ohne zu meckern auf. Er war froh, dass Luna ihren Bruder wieder bei sich hatte und keine Trauer mehr in ihren Augen zu sehen war. Die beiden brachten noch mehr Sonne als er ohnehin schon hatte und er hatte nun einen Sohn und ein Mündel. Cobra war ein starker und kräftiger Bursche, der eine gute Hilfe für den adeligen Bauer auf seinem Gebiet wurde, und Kinana war so ein liebes Mädchen, dass er schon mit dem Gedanken spielte, sie als Schwiegertochter zu haben.

**xxx**

Lächelnd starrte Cobra auf die Weinhügel von seinem Adoptivvater, untergehende Sonne. Seit anderthalb Monat war er bei Sabinus und noch nie hatte er sich so glücklich gefühlt wie hier. Sabinus war vielleicht ein Patrizier, aber er war vor allem ein Bauer und es gab keine Sklaven auf seinem Land. Er war gut mit jedem, respekt- und liebevoll gegenüber seinen Tieren und sein Land brachte immer exzellentes Brot, Wein, Milch, Käse, Rahm, Fleisch, Obst und Gemüse. Er hatte Glück. Nun konnte er dieses wunderbare Gefühl namens Freiheit geniessen, wie es schon immer sein Traum gewesen war.

„Cobra!"

Kinana kam auf ihm zugerannt und fiel ihm sofort in die Arme. Sie lachte und weinte zugleich. Irritiert löste sich der ehemalige Gladiator von seiner Liebsten und sah sie fragend an. Seit dieser Nacht, als es Asche regnete, war ihre Liebe nur noch grösser geworden, doch sie hatten beschlossen langsam voranzugehen. Damals hätte es das letzte Mal sein können, doch nun hatten sie ihr Leben vor ihnen.

„Cobra... ich bin schwanger", hauchte Kinana und starrte ihn glücklich an. Sie trug ihr beider Kind in sich. Die Lilahaarige war so glücklich gewesen, als ihr Grandine, die Heilerin ihres Vormundes, ihr diese wundervolle Neuigkeit beigebracht hatte. Ihr Geliebter blieb noch eine Weile lang erstarrt, bevor er sie überglücklich aufhob und leicht umwirbelte, bevor er sie leidenschaftlich küsste, unter den wachsamen Augen von Luna, die im Gebüsch versuchte, nicht erfreut hoch zu jauchzen.

Bald darauf wurden Cobra und Kinana durch Sabinus vermählt und ein paar Monaten später erblickten die Zwillingen Ryu und Hebi das Licht der Welt. Die beiden Blüten, die in der Asche des Vesuvs geblüht hatten.


End file.
